


I'm Stuck

by SerotoninUp



Series: Outtakes and Snips [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Accidental Flashing, Attempt at Humor, Clothing Issues, Episode: s03e22 All Hands On Decker, F/M, Outtakes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: As the elevator climbs to the top floor, Chloe finger-combs her hair, then glances down at her outfit to see if it needs any last-minute adjustments. Her own bobble-headed face stares up at her, and she realizes she still wears her bachelorette t-shirt, withLil Miss Can’t Behavescrawled across the back.“Shit,” she hisses, already imagining Lucifer's gleeful commentary on the ridiculous shirt. She grasps the hem and tugs it up over her head, grateful that she'd left her blouse on underneath. No way can she let him see her wearing this.So, of course, she gets stuck in the damn thing.
Series: Outtakes and Snips [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007958
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	I'm Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This series, _Outtakes and Snips_ , consists of snips that didn't make it into any of my published fics and bits from WIPs I've abandoned, but that I like enough to share anyway.
> 
> This second fic in the series was cut from the beginning of my fic _When the Devil Comes to Plead._ I decided the humor didn't really fit with the angsty vibe I was shooting for, so I ended up taking most of this part out of the final work.
> 
> (If you haven't read _When the Devil Comes to Plead_ , it's Deckerstar smut set in 3x22, "All Hands on Decker." In the episode, after Ella kicks everyone off the party bus, Chloe goes home and breaks up with Marcus. In my fic, she takes a detour to LUX before she goes home.)

As always, a line snakes out of LUX’s doors and around the building, and as always, the bouncer lets Chloe through with a smile and a nod.

Inside, the crowd packs the room from wall to wall, the bass pounding and the liquor flowing. Chloe’s headache doubles its efforts, and she winces at the bright, flashing lights and loud music. She leans against the railing at the top of the stairs and scans the floor, looking for Lucifer’s familiar figure, but finds it impossible to single him out in the mass of writhing bodies below.

“Boss is upstairs, Detective Decker,” a passing server calls out, and Chloe flashes her a grateful smile before escaping to the blissful silence of the elevator.

As the elevator climbs to the top floor, she finger-combs her hair, then glances down at her outfit to see if it needs any last-minute adjustments. Her own bobble-headed face stares up at her, and she realizes she still wears her bachelorette t-shirt, with _Lil Miss Can’t Behave_ scrawled across the back.

“Shit,” Chloe hisses, already imagining Lucifer's gleeful commentary on the ridiculous shirt. She grasps the hem and tugs it up over her head, grateful that she'd left her blouse on underneath. No way can she let him see her wearing this.

So, of course, she gets stuck in the damn thing.

The elevator crawls to a stop and dings, and then the doors slide open. Chloe stumbles out, face covered in heavy pink cotton, arms tangled in the too-tight shoulders and short sleeves of the stupid shirt.

She hears a rustle of motion nearby, and then a stunned, “Detective?”

“Help,” she says, with as much dignity as she can muster. “I’m stuck.”

His quiet snicker reaches her ears, and she scowls into the shirt.

“Stop laughing and get over here, Lucifer.”

“Coming, Detective,” he says, his voice much closer now. Warm hands touch her shoulders. “Hold still while I get you out of there.”

He pulls the shirt up over her head, and her blouse rides up with it, because _of course_ it would do that. The cool air of the penthouse raises goosebumps across her bare stomach, dances along her ribs and the curve of her breasts. Chloe groans inwardly at the realization that she’s just showed her boobs to Lucifer. Again.

At least she's wearing a bra this time. Small mercies.

Lucifer, of course, can’t let the opportunity to tease her pass unnoticed. “That’s the second time you’ve flashed me since we met, Detective. Are you hinting at something?”

Finally free of the t-shirt, Chloe tugs her blouse down without giving him the satisfaction of a reply and sweeps her disheveled hair out of her eyes. Lucifer gazes down at her with barely-repressed mirth, clearly amused by her predicament.

“Hey,” she says, suddenly awkward now that they stand face to face. He still holds the t-shirt, and she snatches it from his hand, relieved to see it turned inside-out. She really doesn’t want to know what he’d make of the silly picture of her, or the groan-worthy slogan Ella chose.

Lucifer raises an eyebrow at that, but makes no comment. Instead, he tilts his head to the side, and his expression shifts to something more guarded. “It’s a bit late for a new case, isn’t it, Detective? And—” he stumbles over his next words, struggling to force them out. “And aren’t you supposed to be out celebrating right now, anyway?”


End file.
